And the Night Has Come
by tsukibeam
Summary: "I guess you heard," Noctis whispered, his throat tightening again. His hand twitched on the rail, toward Prompto's, but he kept it in place. "About the wedding?" Prompto tried for light but it faded into a whisper of his own. "Yeah. I heard." or, Noctis and Prompto have a late night encounter after the treaty announcement


For once in his exhausting, confusing life, Noctis Lucis Caelum could not sleep.

A mist drifted through Insomnia, dimming the glimmer of the Wall, casting the city in a darkness that was thick, suffocating. And it was silent, as if the city turned away for the prince and gave him a sense of privacy that dared him to creep out of his bed and his apartment.

Noctis let his feet carry him, barely seeing the empty city streets, sparkling with the mist droplets. Behind him, the Citadel loomed but he hurried away from its shadow, head down. The tips of his hair grew damp and there was definitely a chill but he just jammed his hands deeper in his hoodie pockets and walked.

Noctis knew this path though; the fish market, the luxurious department stores; the public park that bloomed pink in the spring; the water front that sliced through Insomnia. He knew the bridge that rose over the water, connecting the two city sides. He knew where to the jump the fence, knew how many steps would take him to the pedestrian underpass, now hours closed. And he knew who would be leaning against the rail when he reached it.

Apparently, Prompto Argentum also could not sleep.

Noctis stopped, swallowed the tightness in his throat as he took in Prompto, the way his blonde hair poked out of his hood, the cross of his ankles. It was too dark to see the bright blue of his eyes but Noctis knew they were heavy as he stared out at the sparkling cityscape.

The Astral Bridge was Prompto's favorite viewpoint in Insomnia, more than what the windows of Noctis's apartment afforded. The two came here often, basked in each other's company as Prompto took a wide shot of the city, a picture he had taken dozens of the times but never grew tired of.

Noctis approached Prompto now, slowly, carefully. His steps were barely a whisper as he took his place beside Prompto. His place, but it was different now. A gap of several inches where before there was nothing. And yet, he could _feel_ Prompto tense.

"Hey," Noctis breathed, his breath clouding the air before him.

"Hey."

The greeting was insignificant, he knew, but any other words failed him. The events of the day raced toward him and their consequences...it all halted as Noctis turned to Prompto and met his silver lined eyes.

"I guess you heard," Noctis whispered, his throat tightening again. His hand twitched on the rail, toward Prompto's, but he kept it in place.

"About the wedding?" Prompto tried for light but it faded into a whisper of his own. "Yeah. I heard."

Prompto let out a little scoff, the sound bitter and... _fuck_. He hadn't heard from Noctis himself, or from any of his friends. It was a power move of the Empire, releasing the news before the Citadel could regroup. Before Noctis could wrap his mind around it all.

Prompto bit his lip, his brow furrowing, and he turned away. Noctis let him, pretended he didn't see the swipe of Prompto's sleeve over his eyes.

Noctis gripped the railing, the paint chipping under his palm, as he tried so hard to resist reaching out to Prompto. How did he explain this? Make this better? He couldn't, really. No choice, his father had said, words weighed down with impossible regret as he tried with a guilty shadow in his eyes to be the king to his son. Lucis had to agree to the treaty.

Noctis had known a day would come when his duty to the crown would force its way to the forefront of his life. He knew there were sacrifices. He just...wished it didn't have to be so soon. Or to be so unfair.

"When do you leave?"

Noctis's eyes stung as he said, "few weeks."

The two fell silent, staring out at the water. Noctis swept his eyes over the city, over the view that Prompto loved so much, the city that offered them everything and nurtured their friendship. Everywhere he looked, even some places he couldn't see in the dark, was a pin on the map of all the places he had fallen in love with Prompto.

"So, I guess this is it then," Prompto started, staring down at their hands. "Us. The end."

The words, the finality of them, cut Noctis right to his core before he was even ready. He would never be ready though because he just. Didn't. Want this. He would never be _finished_ with Prompto.

" _Prom_ ," Noctis choked out. "Gods, _don't_."

Noctis couldn't resist anymore. The hurt, the squeezing of his heart, overtook him and he grabbed Prompto's hand. Brushed his thumb over soft skin, ignoring Prompto's sharp intake of breath. A few droplets, whether from his hair or from his eyes he couldn't say, fell but he ignored those as well.

He wished he had the words to tell Prompto just how much he wanted to tell the Empire to fuck themselves. He wished he could say how, when the crown bared down on him with burden and destiny, out of his control, he was glad to at least have Prompto. That Prompto _chose_ him. That they had freedom in Insomnia to find their feet with each other. And that no matter what the Empire said, Noctis would chose Prompto again and again.

Maybe he would find those words someday. With all the other hurt that clouded his heart, lined his eyes and caused them both to tremble, he hoped that there would be a someday. There was still time.

So instead he blurted, "come with me."

Prompto did not freeze or tense or wrench himself from Noctis's touch. Rather, his other hand found its way on top of Noctis's and squeezed as his lips trembled, as his face turned a pale that was akin to fear.

"Noct," he groaned, also giving in and leaning against Noctis's arm. "Don't joke right now."

"Not joking," Noctis said, shifting until he was pulling Prompto into an embrace, wrapping both arms around him, Prompto's warm and solid body against his. "I want you with me. At my side."

This time Prompto did tense, his shoulders struggling for control against a lone whimper. " _Why_ ," was all he managed.

The word was hot against Noctis's chest and it was only through years of reading between Prompto's lines that Noctis was able to understand its meaning.

Prompto wasn't noble born, nor was he trained in combat, or chosen by the king to protect the prince. Prompto, when he put himself up against Ignis or Gladio, saw himself as nothing. But Noctis saw _everything_.

"All the reasons I love you," he mumbled into Prompto's hair, body flushing with the confession but somehow also relieved, as if the power of those words could make everything okay again.

This time it was definitely tears that fell from Noctis's eyes as Prompto let out a few solid sobs. His throat was impossibly tight so he just held Prompto. Followed him to the filthy ground, leaned against Prompto, buried his face in his hair.

"I'm not ready for this," Prompto choked out. "Maybe I'm selfish but I just…"

"Not selfish," Noctis murmured. "Never."

"And Luna…"

Noctis hadn't very long to think any of this over, and usually words failed him but _this_ came to him in an instant.

"Last I checked," he said carefully, mulling over the jumbled ideas, "the Empire only says I have to marry her, not how we live. And you know Luna. She wouldn't want me, _us_ , to be unhappy."

Prompto sniffled and Noctis kissed the top of his head, nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He needed Prompto's scent, needed to feel his skin against his, to soak up his warmth and his entire presence for his own. It wouldn't be the last time; Noctis held tighter as if to prove that to himself.

"Noct?"

Noctis made a noise but didn't lift his head.

"Ignis is going to be so mad. I'm more paperwork, time."

Noctis, despite everything, snorted and pressed another kiss along Prompto's jaw for that comment. "For once I don't think he'll mind."

Prompto's hands rose from Noctis's waist to his neck and hair and just stayed there, for no other reason than to feel Noctis as they breathed together, the night's darkness around them a cool cocoon.

"Noct?"

This time, Noctis lifted his head, still inches from Prompto's face. His finger traced the sharp line of Prompto's jaw and cupped the other side of his cheek. They were flushed from crying, the tears not even dried, and yet Noctis still thought he was more beautiful than the city line behind them.

"I love you too," Prompto said, tipping his forehead to meet Noctis's. "I'll go with you. Ever at your side."

Thank the Six, Noctis breathed out, soundless, as he pulled Prompto forward for a proper kiss. His chest swelled up. He wanted to sob like Prompto did a minute ago. He wanted to hold him, to tell him _why_ he loved him. He wanted them to have their time, all the time they needed. There _was_ still time; maybe not enough but...it would do. For now.

* * *

No joke, I made made myself cry at work while I wrote this and then had to pretend I was fine when my co-workers offered me some pizza.

Cry with me on Tumblr tsukibeamfics


End file.
